1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone phosphate salts of organic amines which are high foaming low irritation surface active agents that are substantive to fiber and hair. The compounds, because they contain both a pendant ionizable phosphate group and are the salt of an organic amine the compounds have unique solubility in a variety of solvents. The compounds of the present invention are high molecular weight silicone polymers, they have a high degree of oxidative stability, even at elevated temperatures and are nonirritating to skin and eyes. In addition, these compounds are non volatile and exhibit a inverse cloud point. These combination of properties makes these polymers ideally suited for use in personal care applications.
The compounds of the present invention are based upon raw materials which are prepared by the phosphation of a pendant hydroxyl group which is present on a silicone polymer. The phosphated silicone polymers are subject of a copending application upon which this is a continuation in part.
The technology used to produce the compounds of the present invention is very flexible and allows us to prepare performance tailored molecules for specific applications.
2. Description of the Arts and Practices
Silicone oils (dimethylpolysiloxane) have been known to be active at the surface of plastic, cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. Despite the fact that they are lubricants that are stable to oxidation, their high cost and lack of durability has made them cost prohibitive in most application areas. Silicone oils need to be emulsified prior to application. This requires high pressure equipment, surface active agents and generally results in a milky emulsion. Emulsions have experienced stability problems both in terms of freeze thaw instability and upon heating. This has resulted in minimal acceptance of them in commercial products.
The low efficiency of silicone oils is due to the fact that the oil is very water insoluble. Emulsions are generally prepared which contain silicon dispersed in micelles. While this method of application is easier for processing, much of the oil stays in the surfactant micelle and never gets deposited on the fiber. That which does deposit on the fiber surface remains there by hydrophobic binding, not ionic bonding. Since the polydimethylsiloxane is not ionically bonded the effect is very transient. The product is removed with one washing.
Silicone phosphates are the basic raw material used for the preparation of the compounds of the present invention. The current application is a continuation in part of the copending patent application which discloses how to make the silicone phosphates. It was also not until the compounds of the present invention that the concept and technology needed to incorporate silicone into the amine salt was created. The beneficial effects of the lowering irritation, providing increased substantivity to both hair and skin and antistatic properties were never anticipated by the references